Alone
by Trio Dackswell
Summary: Never leave you're loved ones... Green heart 1.5


Disclaimer: I don't own such and such and since I'm not getting paid to do this and these are my idea's then why does anyone care unless there is someone who got paid for doing it and that's not me dude?

Author Note: Sub-episode that takes place shortly after 'Home' dude.

Story: Alone.

There was a small white dog that learned a an amazingly neat trick over the course of a week and after that week was over his best animal friend a cat professed her love, though as ridiculous as it was the dog didn't understand what kind of love the cat had in mind but after a few lessons the dog known as Bolt became intimate with a cat named Mittens, there was no problem between them though Mittens was making sure everything went as slow as possible to make sure Bolt understood what he was getting into.

Then there was a hamster with above average intelligence that could write better then the dog or cat as a go between for their person Penny, it was a rather peaceful life not to long after the strange visitors had left and they apparently made the news as something involving a large red glow happened at Alcatraz and blood from a dog identified as whippets in breed, no body was found though.

Mittens and Bolt both wondered if it what had happened there was because of a dog named Donnie, apparently there was also some partially damaged feathers that was said to be possibly from an Indian headdress, which after being shown on screen had to be from a bird named Bird, if anything it was a strange occurrence to hear of it and not know the fate of two people who they might have considered friends or exceedingly eccentric acquaintances… with a deadly bipedal machine that was intelligent there to take them anywhere they need to go, so the three didn't worry too much about it because of that but they still wanted to know what happened.

"Do you think Bird and Donnie are okay?" Bolt asked seriously worried about the blood found at the scene not to mentioned part of a feather that was shown to be cut with some kind of blade, Mittens looked to Bolt licking herself in the natural form of cat hygiene "Eh I'm sure they're alright, their too weird to bite the big one so soon and besides they both know how to fight do you remember how Donnie dodged that frog thing with the energy blasts, she was flipping around all over the place and I doubt even you could move that fast, though I wouldn't put it past you to try after all you did learn how to do a super bark wags and color me impressed with you".

"Is this the part where I try to puff myself up even more, because I don't feel like getting a big head knowing I could hurt someone" Mittens sighed Bolt was so worried about it, but she did watch him practice on causing the grass to shift with his bark and she thought it was amazing that someone could do this "If someone was threatening to kill someone you cared about, would you do it then?"

"I'm the dog of the house it's my job to protect my person, her mother, Rhino and you from any harm, but it could harm you guys as well so I have to be exceedingly careful but I would use it if I have to, mostly as a last resort for someone armed with a weapon like a gun" Bolt got a nod from Mittens he'd do just about anything to make sure his family stayed safe and she could except that meant even a gritty resolve that that something would be horrible, she hoped he never had to kill as he probably wouldn't live with himself if he did.

Mittens now considered Donnie on the other hand, she was sure that dog killed something at least to state that she's no hero to Bolt and what's more Mittens didn't even know anything about Bird or Donnie other then Bird has been in space for who knows how long and from what she can remember in another dimension entirely, Donnie however was a normal dog… well as normal as a dog with super abilities that she writes off as normal and since Bolt can do one of them it was in fact normal only really hard to accomplish by Bolts apparent struggle to do one super bark whereas Donnie could do a ton of them in a quick repeating salvo and not get tired, but she was certain that that dog wasn't as invincible as Bolt used to think he was.

Now they were here alone on the couch on a nice day after the last one having watched reports on what could be their acquaintances in an unknown deadly circumstance as evidenced by the blood found there.

"Remember not to go looking for trouble Bolt, I remember reading some comic books and most heroes usually end up creating their own villains so no patrolling unless it's the house and only if you heard something unnatural" Mittens looked worriedly at Bolt so he decided to allay her fears "Don't worry Mittens I'm just going to a be a normal dog, well mostly… but you can't say that you don't like being a normal cat again".

"I'm glad my claws are back Bolt, but all I do with them now is scratch at plants and stuff, it's nice, but I wonder why they did that… or what was Bird's reason for doing this, since she wasn't running on all cylinders upstairs if you know what I mean and Donnie pretty much said she wouldn't have done that without Bird's urging" Bolt chuckled he thought there was a reason for them to supernaturally reestablish Mittens claws but it didn't come to light and he relaxed wrapping his body around Mittens snuggly, cuddling was something he could handle, Penny was at school with Rhino doing show and tell, her mother was at work and they were home alone with each other.

"That reminds me, what ever happened to Rita" Bolt remembered the silver cat which had a beautiful singing voice and she taught Mittens to sing, though she treated her like a little kitten, but there was something about the teasing that was cute but Bolt didn't like how she picked on Mittens "Oh her, well she said she had other things she had to do and not to worry she's probably gone back to where she lives"

What Mittens didn't tell Bolt was that Rita; if she was right in believing it, was her nosey perverted great grandmother who was a angel or something close to it, she thinks of her as perverted by the several ways she taught her how to get along with Bolt and thinking of those lessons made her get a full body blush as she didn't believe that a cat and dog could bend like that, but the old crone looked young when she saw her but then again maybe she was always young at heart or something, of course given her mate was a dog she wondered who her great grandfather was as he never made an appearance, singing seemed to a family talent but then again her voice just couldn't match Rita's especially with the New York accent getting somewhat in the way.

Mittens just relaxed into Bolts comforting paws, cuddling was fun nothing could ruin her alone time with Bolt as there was absolutely no one else around and nothing could ruin this nice moment.

"I'm telling you Marv, their ain't no one around and we don't have to deal with that kid again, besides it's the middle of the day and this family has got to be rich considering it has a famous actor and all that, besides it's a school day and no one is home" A man in a coat and a stocking hat said to his taller friend who had a trench coat and fingerless gloves, being their defining features.

"Are you sure Harry, we failed as the wet bandits and the sticky bandits, can't we just get normal jobs instead of being the daylight bandits" Harry just eyed Marv and said sternly "You idiot, who would hire a couple of known felons except people we don't want to get involved with? Besides this should be easy if anything, all we'll have to deal with is a dumb animal if she owns the dog"

Both these two men were staking out a house from their truck that was said to be lived in by the actor of that famous TV show that the guy named Marv watches, which started going into a bunch of weird alien crap that Harry didn't give a rat's ass about and they were now robbing houses in broad daylight which was easier than usual as people usually weren't home during the middle of the day and besides they could handle animals easily right? Well except spiders they both had a bad experience with one.

"Let's just loot the joint and get it over with Marv who's going to stop us way out here?" Harry should have never said that and he would regret it as he and Marv both got a crowbar and left their truck for hauling stolen goods "What about the dog, he has super powers and stuff?"

"That's just a TV show you numbskull, the dog can't really do any of that stuff, even if it does happen to live here, the worst that could happen is that it would bite us" These guys were ready for round three of their heist plans going crazy, they were going to sack a house with two pets currently having a quiet moment together and boy would they ever get pissed at the person who interrupted their time together.

"That's still pretty bad harry" Marv looked nervous they haven't had too much success since they ran into that one kid twice "Shut it Marv, he's just a small dog and we're two big people, how much damage could he do to both of us".

With that the two bandits hopped out of their truck and brought only a pair of crowbars to defend themselves with, they didn't have a gun that could get messed up like last time.

Bolt and Mittens were comfortably snuggled together; Mittens couldn't help but hum a few bars as she licked Bolts cheek the way animals and humans share affection are quite different, but then again no one wrote any set rules or needed to, when Bolt suddenly went rigid and sat up causing Mittens to tumble out of his warm comfy grasp making her a little angry then worried when she saw the look on Bolts face.

"What is it Bolt?" Mittens looked to see Bolt run over to a nearby window to see two men leaving a truck one had slammed the door, they didn't look like the friendly sort and he could have sworn he has seen them somewhere before, maybe on world's dumbest criminals that one time.

"It might be nothing, but come look at this" Mittens came over to the window Bolt was looking out of and reeled back pulling Bolt with her.

"BOLT those are the wet and sticky bandits, don't you remember we saw something on them when we were watching something about criminals in New York, they escaped jail two weeks after they were caught because of a transfer mishap" Mittens had a good memory for things and she remembered that winter she actually saw these guys and they were terrorizing a blonde kid in the park, this wasn't good news if they were still running around as last time they had a gun but it was messed up because some gunk that got in it, she was really hungry that day when the bird lady showed up and showered the crooks with seeds she managed to get food for herself in the confusion, Christmas came early that year and she hoped that none of those birds held any grudges against her she was more of a fish person after all, but hunger makes you do weird things.

"Mittens if they try to steal anything from this house I'm going to defend it and I don't want you to get hurt, go upstairs and stay safe I'll handle them if they think they can get into this house without interference they got another thing coming" Bolt was staring sternly at Mittens, she didn't like the fact that he was telling her to leave him to these guys, she started an argument and he push her toward the stairs and lifted her by the back of her neck and tossed her at the stairs.

"Fine, but don't pretend to be a hero Bolt, I don't want you out of my life yet because you make some mistake and got in over your head" Mittens turned and went up the stair and stayed the top to watch as Bolt turned around to hear someone wrenching at the kitchen door, he instantly took off and saw the man with the crowbar almost get the door open, if he timed it right… yeah that might work.

He waited for the right moment and charged the door as he distinctly heard in the background that the front door was getting jimmied this door slammed open… or it would have, had Bolt not put all his weight into door as it swung open, it swung back into the guy named Marv's face before he knew what hit him and he landed in the back yard with a squelching sound as he sat up he put his hand to the back of his head and it came away with a disgusting piece of business Bolt might have left in the yard earlier before falling back to the ground again imagining a little boy was attacking him in a devil costume.

Harry had already entered the doorway to the house and saw that Bolt was sitting there staring at him with an angry expression and bared teeth, he started growling a vigorous warning he'd save for the green eyed man, but that guy didn't exist so this threat actually meant something this time.

"Hello you little mutt uncle Harry's not going to hurt you any if you stay out of my way and let me take all the nice stuff away from here" Bolt made for the man named Harry he didn't like this guy at all and the feeling was mutual when Harry swung his crowbar and missed Bolt as he bounded backwards and then leapt onto the crowbar prying it from the bandits hands with a sharp pull and then he ran between Harry's legs the bandit tried to grab him as he did so, but Harry missed.

Bolt having put both ends of the crowbar behind Harry's legs jumped back sharply causing Harry to topple back out the doorway smacking his head against the hard wood as he stared at the sky grunting in pain and suddenly a shuffling sound was heard and before Harry knew what happened a flower pot slammed into his face causing Bolt to look upwards, Mittens was staying relatively safe but that didn't mean she couldn't help, he smiled a little.

While Harry had been pottered and was struck by a lightning fast Bolt and now had a forehead trauma he was beginning to relive past moments of ineptitude, Marv was getting back up still groaning about having his nose smashed inward yet again and in a different situation, he corrected his bent nose and thought about his situation.

He knew the kid was in school, he knew the parents weren't here as that was a obvious given, then what in the world had hit him had to be Bolt the super dog and from what he's seen the dog was far more super then Harry thought and he had been giving thoughts about abandoning Harry right here and now, turn himself in and explain his problems and maybe actually carry out his sentence to become a honest part of society, if he failed to burglarize this house he'd give up and leave Harry alone to his miserable life because he was fed up with being the bad guy all the time.

He made for the now broken door and saw the dog, the same one that slammed the door on his face with such force to send him flying to the ground and he was guarding the stairs, there was intelligence there he knew it and he could tell when he saw intelligence behind the eyes of a person now after the previous two run ins with that kid he knew what to look for, but he promised himself this would be his last heist so he would have to give it his all even if he wasn't all that smart.

Mittens smirked from her perch on the roof, she had nailed that guy good after Bolt amazingly laid him out flat on his back, of course she knew she would have to explain to Penny later why her flowers were ruined or replanted in the backyard after she came home later today, she figured they'd get Rhino to help explain it all when this was over, she made her way to the top of the stairs when she heard a grunt of pain but it wasn't a whine as if Bolt had been struck, it was a man's voice.

Bolt had just bit Marv in the leg and he backed completely off seeing how the dog was aggressive but refused to move to far away from the stairs and with good reason, he didn't want them to hurt Mittens and if they hurt him he wouldn't care, his family's house was being invaded by these two jokers and he was going to defend it and more importantly Mittens with his life.

Harry slowly made his way over to Marv and saw him clutching his leg wound; things were feeling oddly familiar what with that crap on the back of Marv's head and the imprint of a door on his face, not to mention he was covered in dirt from a potted plant to the face.

"Now come her e mutt uncle Harry won't hurt you" Bolt stop looking fierce and barked happily then bounced in a circle cutely for the two would be robbers, they were both perplexed as Bolt stood there panting while looking for all the world innocent and when they got closer however he slowly took a familiar stance and started to glow blue softly, Marv noticed as they got closer and Harry didn't.

"Um Harry…" Marv's panic stricken slowly raising in pitch voice called up, he noticed what the dog was doing and that it was glowing strangely, normal dogs just didn't glow like that… "What is it Marv, we're two people and this is one dumb mutt what could he possibly do to us, let alone against us together".

While they were distracted Bolt moved closer to them and continued to charge up, he was going to make sure these guys didn't wake up to soon if they could take hard knocks to their heads and still get up fast, he was going to lay them flat and call the police… better yet have Mittens call the police he'll figure out a way to contain them.

"I think he's about to do a super bark and it doesn't look like an idle threat Harry…" Harry bopped Marv on the head and then stated in an arrogant tone that would soon be wiped out "You idiot he's just a stupid dog, come on I'll show you".

Marv at this moment knew he couldn't give it his all anymore as he has already lost, Harry was completely on his own on this one and Bolt was about to give it his all in his very own unique way.

Harry went to swing his crowbar at Bolt and then the world went black, for Harry, Marv and even Bolt, what had happened was quite remarkable if in fact anyone could figure it out, as the police had arrived a good fifty minutes after they received a blank phone call and the address from which it came.

It was an undetermined amount of time later and Bolt woke up with a start, he was lying on a cold metal table and that was all he could tell by the feeling of his belly.

"HUH… WHERE… WHERE AM I?" He looked around blurrily and then he heard a voice that called to his memory "OH THANK GOODNESS, BOLT YOU HAD ME SCARED OUT OF MY WITS WITH WORRY I'M SO GLAD YOUR OKAY".

He saw a fuzzy black shape that started rubbing up against him and wrapped around him it was glowing pure white with a bit of green and blue flecks permeating it, that voice… it had to be Mittens and he felt drops of liquid running down his body, did he nearly die and if so what happened the last thing he remembered was unleashing a powerful bark like he learned how to do.

"SEE I TOLD YOU HE'D BE ALRIGHT CAT, HE'S TOO AWESOME TO LET SOMETHING LIKE HALF A HOUSE FALLING ON HIM DO HIM IN" that second voice was Rhino, so he had to assume he was safe and alive but why was everything so loud, he saw a brown ball shape that was giving of a yellow, blue and green flecks the green was the brightest, then came the blue and finally the yellow.

"CAN YOU GUYS TRY TO KEEP IT DOWN MY HEAD HURTS AND MY VISION IS ALL BLURRY… AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN HALF A HOUSE FELL ON ME?" In truth Bolt wasn't actually yelling or talking loudly and what he was seeing wasn't Mittens and Rhino, he was seeing their outlines which as his vision cleared were filled with colors and Mittens white color seemed to attract his eyes more than Rhino's.

Mittens made a gasping sound as well as Rhino and apparently he couldn't tell what they were gasping about and then he noticed Mittens paws, he could see her claws if he focused hard enough and then he looked to her stomach and she recently had eaten some tuna which was… now he understood what was going on.

"Bolt you might want to cut down on the glowing eyes bit before any humans see it or keep your eyes closed, how are you doing that by the way because I didn't think that dog taught you any other tricks" Mittens was whispering but to Bolt it was like she was speaking at normal tone, this was beginning to get weird so he close his eyes and tried to figure out how to stop the glowing thing and the fact that he could now see through his eyelids was creepy "She didn't…".

Mittens form moved as in shock and Rhino was still proclaiming how awesome this was when a large concentration of a green color moved into the room in the shape of Penny.

"BOLT…" that shout caused Bolt to wince, that was a lot louder then he thought Penny could yell and he felt her warm embrace "Mittens I feel very weird".

"What was that bolt I can't hear you speak up" it was around this time that Bolt understood what was going on, his senses were higher than usual and he tried to feel around himself for what was causing it and he felt energy flowing through him slightly stronger then the last time he did a super bark, but then again he was told by his acquaintance Donnie that this kind of thing would happen like a trained muscle and had told him his endurance would heighten and mentioned increased lung capacity but she didn't say that his senses would jump through the roof "I SAID I FEEL WEIRD, WHERE AM I MITTENS AND WHATS GOING ON, OH AND KEEP WHISPERING MY HEARING IS A LITTLE BETTER THEN USUAL".

"Stay calm wags no one knows it was you that did it, but half the house fell on top of you when you did that super bark and you creamed those two guys and good… of course I think they got the worst end of the stick and all, but you were battered pretty badly when you were brought into the vet I thought they might put you down on principal by how you looked" Bolt continued to listened to Mittens as she went into finer detail of what happened.

Penny saw Mittens was meowing something to Bolt nearby Rhino was writing some of it down in pencil and she stayed silent watching her dog after he had been injured and had made a surprisingly quick recovery if anything after having a two-by four the injuring both his hind legs that now looked completely fine, despite having broken both of them.

"Did you get hurt Mittens…" Bolt didn't want to be responsible for hurting her and she smiled though Bolt couldn't really see her face in this condition, he slowly but surely managed to work back his sight until everything was black and at an inopportune moment his hearing because he heard Mittens whisper "No, you did great wags and well… I thought you died when it all came crashing down on you, don't scare me like that again you hear me, don't leave me alone with Rhino".

"I hear you just fine Mittens, I can see you too" he could, his eyesight was back to normal, but he still wondered what all that color was about, normally people assumed dogs didn't see in colors but that wasn't true they just couldn't see certain color spectrums and he just did, he didn't have much time to think as the veterinarian walked in and began to examine him, after finding nothing wrong with him or anything out of the ordinary he was given a clean bill of health and was ready to be taken home as soon as Penny wanted too, it was written off as misdiagnosing the injuries sustained.

Mittens was calmly telling Bolt that he should be more careful next time and started to talk about what she did and saw after the house collapsed on him and the crooks who were still alive but took some pretty bad injuries in a more descriptive way this time as to exactly what kind of injuries they incurred, it was mostly the humorous kind of injuries apparently.

It was going to take a while but they needed to find a place where they could live while the house was being rebuilt and it was at this time that Penny's mother decided they needed a vacation and to get away from another oncoming media blitz, maybe in New York.

"Oh no, not again" Bolt whined about going to New York, Mittens on the other hand just patted him on the back with a paw.

"Oh come on Bolt it's not so bad, at least this time we're with our family and no one will get left behind, you'll make sure of it and if you don't you'll have to find us again, I guess" Mittens was being very coy about the whole thing knowing that they've been from New York to California and now they were heading back again and that was a headache waiting to happen.

Penny sat there giggling as she guessed why Bolt was making a whining noise upon hearing about the vacation and it wasn't just because he was sore all over from being flattened by the house and learning about powers and responsibilities of using them, she was more glad that people thought it was a faulty support structure and that Bolt got away with it.

Elsewhere after they were fixed up Marv was put in a separate cell from Harry and eventually got as far from Harry as he possibly could eventually his life got better and he went on to make a decent name for himself, Harry on the other hand didn't last too long without Marv as he was all he had left in the world and was too stubborn to try anything new he lived for the next year and without anyone around to call family he regretted Marv actually leaving him all alone, in fact he came to regret many things.

End Story Dude.

Short story, for reasons that'll become apparent as this foreshadows the events that'll happen in the future dude.

Don't care if anyone likes this stuff or not, next is 'Schism' and it's not a Bolt Fan fiction any longer as it all follows Bird and Donnie dude.


End file.
